


we're in love, you just don't know it yet

by tabulasrasas



Series: leather jackets [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulasrasas/pseuds/tabulasrasas
Summary: "You're kidding. You love me."
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: leather jackets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008612
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	we're in love, you just don't know it yet

"Fuck off," she tells him. He shakes his head and plays with the cigarette between his fingers, a smirk on his face. Then she reaches over and grabs it, extinguishing it beneath her foot without a second thought. "I don't like you."

"You—" his confidence briefly faltered. Then, "You're kidding. You love me."

Katara blushes underneath her breath and shivers into her light cardigan, her lip between her teeth. There had been Hahn— then Jet— and this time it's _not_ going to be him. "I don't have time for you."

"You should relax," she wants to bite at that because she doesn't need to— it's that simple— and yet when she turns he looks more nervous than anything else, his posture faltering and his eyes on the ground. The smoke in the air around him grates on her nerves and her nose, but it forms a halo around his head— something so terribly ill-befitting of him. 

"I'm fine. I don't need you in my life."

"No," he whispers, leaning up against the pole. "But you want me, don't you?"

"You're a joke, Sozin. Just fuck off. I don't— " she gestures to the cigarette butt on the ground and then his entire, broad self— tattoos lining his arms, the skateboard at his back. "You're— cool, or whatever. Go chill with the royal bitch and her groupies and leave me alone."

"Royal bitch?" he frowns. "Haven't heard that one. I'll pass the regards to Azula."

"Please do," she breathes through her teeth, as though she's the one about to exhale smoke. She's about to turn to walk away again, but this time he loosely grips her arm and frowns. 

"Please, Katara. Give me one chance— please?"

"I don't like playing with fire," she says, but she doesn't push away from his warm, soft hands, and he uses that opportunity to press her closer until his lips are at her ear—

"Don't worry. I will _never_ let you burn."


End file.
